


The Broken Ribs Poked Our Lungs. (The World)

by SPARROWPJOHOO



Series: Spider-man Homecoming, Identity reveal one-shots. [6]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, Identity Reveal, Major Character Injury, One Shot, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 06:20:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15723729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPARROWPJOHOO/pseuds/SPARROWPJOHOO
Summary: Peter is missing and everyone is looking for him. But what happens when he shows up on everyones screen?





	The Broken Ribs Poked Our Lungs. (The World)

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING. THIS STORY HAS TORTURE IN IT.
> 
> The Avengers never broke up in this story and Black Panther joined them. Nobody but Tony knows that Peter is Spider-man
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading my stories. I'm so gratefull. So like you can see above, there will be torture in this story so if you can't take that, I wouldn't read this.

 

 

Aunt May was sitting in the principals office at Peter's school on a rainy Thursday afternoon. Peter was missing. She was worried sick as he hadn't come home from school two days before and she still hadn't heard anything from him. Tony and the other Avengers hadn't heard anything from him as Spider-man either, and there were no news articles about him since three days ago. 

After the principle told her what they would be doing for Peter, they started to walk towards the gym where the whole school was gathered.

May was standing in the back, holding a cup of tea, with Peter's best friend Ned Leeds and Michelle Jones. They were just as worried for Peter as May.

The remainder of the school was sitting in chairs and looking at a big screen with Peter's photo on it.

"Peter Parker has gone missing Tuesday. If anyone has any information about his whereabouts, we ask them to tell one of the adults." The principal informed everyone.

Everyone in the room was nervous and scared for the missing teenager. Even Flash. He might bully the boy, but that was just for fun. he didn't want him gone!

That's when the screen changed.

 

* * *

 

 

At the Avenger tower everyone was working on locating the hero. The one who had been working day and night was Tony Stark. The billionaire had never been so scared. Not when he was kidnapped, not when he had to fight Ultron. And not even when he flew a nuclear bomb into space., Because then he had even a bit of control. It was him who was in trouble. Now, he felt powerless. 

"FRIDAY, do you have any new information?" He asked while rubbing his eyes.

"I'm afraid not, sir." He heard his AI answer. He fell back into a chair, and his mind went back to what he had said to the young boy after the ferry accident.

_"And if you_ _had_ _die_ _d,_ _I feel like that's on me."_

Right now, he felt like he had never said anything more true.

Thor, Bruce Banner, Black Widow, Hawkeye, Captain America, Scarlet Witch, Black Panther and Vision all walked in and sat with Tony. They knew that Spider-man meant a lot to him. He meant a lot to everyone there (although they didn't know who he actually was.) They were all worried and they just didn't know what to do anymore.

That's when the screen changed.

 

* * *

 

 

In Peter's school, everyone watched as the big screen changed from a picture of Peter to a guy in a mask looking straight at them.

Some of the students and teachers screamed or jumped up. 

 

* * *

 

 

All around the country people's screens turned on and they were all looking at the same face. Television's, computers, telephones, game machines. Everyone was looking at the same thing.

**"Hello, everyone." The masked man called out.**

 

* * *

 

 

The same thing happened at the Avengers tower. 

"FRIDAY, do we know who is doing this?" Tony asked. 

"No, boss, but he has successfully hacked into every screen in the country." 

"What does that mean?" Steve asked with a frown. 

"It means we're in trouble. Start tracking the source, FRIDAY."

 

* * *

 

 

At the school, everyone was looking with interest and fear. 

**"You're probaly wondering what is goin** **g** **on, right?" The man asked. "We have a guest."**

The man stepped aside and you could see Spider-man. Again, people all around the country screamed, but this time in horror.

He was chained to two pillars and his suit had all kind of cuts in it. You could see the blood from his bleeding wounds through his suit. He was looking down and was kind of hanging, not having the strength to stand up.

 

* * *

 

 

Tony's mouth wided in horror, just like the rest of the Avengers.

"FRIDAY, when you tracked the source, send it to us." He yelled as he ran outside, the rest of his team following. All of them wore a helmet or glasses on which they had the ability to follow the video. 

 

* * *

 

 

Peter's memory wasn't very clear. He didn't remember much. The only thing he could focus on now, was where he was. As he was chained up, he heard his kidnapper talking to a camera.

His vision was blurry. His whole body hurt. He had been cut, beaten, stabbed, electrocuted, and everytime he had been close to dying, they would fix him up again, not enough he could actualy heal, but so he wouldn't die just so that they could beat him again.

He saw the man step aside and although Peter didn't look up, he knew there was a camera. He thanked God that he still had his mask on.

"Now, we need some information. Just a tiny code, but even that he won't give." The man said with a smooth and oily voice.

The codes he was talking about were the codes from a bomb that could kill hundreds. Peter accidentally stumbled across it, but destroyed before those criminals had gotten it.

"So, we had to take action. Which is why we are here today. To answer the question everyone has been asking since the moment Spider-man arrived." He paused for a second. "Who is he under the mask?"

Peter's head jerked up. He began to struggle against the chains. They couldn't reveal him!

"That's right." He told Peter. "They'll know who you really are, if you don't give me the codes.

 

* * *

 

 

Tony was looking at the screen in horror. He was starting to get sick. The way Peter looked...

He needed to find him, fast!

 

* * *

 

 

**"They'll know who you really are, if you don't give me the codes."**

Although they were scared, most of them were interested. They felt guilty about it, but who wouldn't be interested?

 **"You can't do this. I will never give you those codes. You have nothing to gain by this."** The hero said in a raspy voice. You could hear his pain through it.

May, still worried sick about Peter, felt nauseous watching the New York hero like this.

 **"Nothing to gain?"** The man repeated. **"Everyone will know who you are. What do you mean nothing to gain."** He started to walk towards the boy.

Peter was standing and pulling the chains now, but the man was too strong. He grabbed Peter's face.

 **"The man behind the mask."** He laughed. **"Or should I say boy. Because Spider-man is..."** he pulled of the heroes mask. **"Peter Parker."**

 

* * *

 

 

The students were looking at the screen in anticipation. The criminal pulled down the mask and it was...

The sound of a cup breaking on the ground filled the room.

"Peter?" Aunt May whispered. Just like the cup, her heart broke.

All around the room people gasped.

MJ's eyes started to water, which was crazy. She never cried, but seeing Peter like that... 

Ned was crying too. Tears were falling freely from his face. 

Peter's face was even worse than the rest of his body. There was blood everywhere and it looked like his nose was broken. 

 

* * *

 

 

_Spider-man was a teenager._

This was the thought of millions of people all around the world. He was just a human boy. He should worried about homework and school, not about being kidnapped and tortured to death. 

 

* * *

 

 

The Avengers looked at the boy in shock. This was the hero who was fighting besides them?

_He was just a kid._

"Oh my god." Natasha whispered. "Tony? Is this true?" She heard a shaky breath coming from Tony.

"Yes, and we need to find him fast."

 

* * *

 

 

May was breaking down. 

_Peter was Spider-man._

That thought was bouncing around her skull as she looked at her nephew, beaten and broken, hanging in an unknown place.

The torturer had grabbed a pocket knive. **"Give me the codes!"** He forcefully said.

Peter was looking at the camera. **"Why? It's not like you can do anything else that would convince me."** He said furious.

 **"Oh I think we have a few ways to make you."** He stabbed Peter in the stomach. It wasn't deep, but it hurt like hell. Peter screamed in pain.

May was sitting in the ground and MJ was hugging her. Ned was feeling dizzy.

The teachers and students looked horrified. All of the girls and a lot of the boys were crying. One way or the other.

 

* * *

 

 

Tony wanted to kill the man. When he saw Peter get stabbed his heart filled with rage.

"Boss, I tracked the traces on Spider-man's suit and we have a location." FRIDAY said.

Tony's heart did a salto. "Sent it to everyone. Steve, grab a helicopter and pick up May Parker, Michelle Jones and Ned Leeds at his school. The rest will go with me."

Everyone sprang to action.

 

* * *

 

 

Peter couldn't think anymore. He was in to much pain. He was tired. He just wanted it to be over. He saw that some of the thugs were putting pressure bandage on so he wouldn't bleed out. When they were gone they moved out of the way so that the leader and the camera could see him again.

"So, what do we say when someone does something nice for you?" The man said.

Peter refused to say anything. He would not say it. He gritted his teeth.

"No? Well, then maybe we should teach you a lesson." He punched him were he was just stabbed.

Peter yelled out again.

"You. Say. Thank. You." With every word the man said he punched Peter on the same spot over and over again.

Peter was out of breath when he stopped. The man grabbed his face again.

"Give me the codes!"

Peter took a moment to answer.

"No." 

 

* * *

 

 

Ned, MJ and May had stopped looking at the screen, but the sounds were just as bad. They could only listen as he was being beaten again.

The whole country had a newfound respect for the young hero.

 

* * *

 

 

The Avengers were closing in on the the building where Peter was, but there were a lot of criminals there. They would have to fight their way in.

 

* * *

 

 

The kidnapper was getting impatient. He pulled his gun and pointed it at his head.

People all around the room gasped or screamed.

Peter just stared right at it.

 **"You want to kill me? Go ahead. I won't stop you, but I can tell you one thing. I will never give you those codes."** He let that statement hang in the air for a second.

May knew she shouldn't want to, but she did. She wanted Peter to give them the code. Just so that he could be safe.

 **"You won't give them?"** All the humor was out of his voice. It was just stone-cold now. **"I think we still have one way to make you."**

He lowered the weapon. **"Your parents may be dead, but you still have a aunt. You still have friends."**

Peter's eyes widend. **"No. No, you can't do that. They have nothing to do with this. Leave them alone."** He had started yelling.

The man was laughing again. **"May Parker, Ned Leeds and Michelle Jones."** He turned to the camera. **"We're coming for you."**

The three looked taken back.

Peter was fighting his chains again. **"Keep them out of this."** He yelled.

The door of the gym opened. Everyone was half expecting thugs with guns, but it was Captain America!

"May Parker, Michelle Jones and Ned Leeds, I need you to come with me." He said.

They jumped up and took off towards the helicopter which took them to the Avengers compound.

 

* * *

 

 

Peter was panicking. He couldn't think anymore. "Please. Just, take me. Kill me. Leave them alone." He said, despair filled his voice. 

The man was laughing again.

"Oh, we will kill you, but first, you will give us the codes." He returned the gun to his head.

"I can't." His voice broke.

 

* * *

 

 

All around the country, people were reminded again that it was just a kid. The hero was just a teenager. This should not be the life he needed follow. 

 

* * *

 

 

Peter was being beaten again.

"Your only family will be killed, and it will be your fault." The man told the hero. "This will all be your fault."

Peter couldn't take it anymore. He was about to pass out, when the roof exploded. Iron Man flew down and knocked the man out with anger. The sounds from guns firing were coming from outside. A few criminals tried to make a run for it, but Black Widow was there to stop them.

"Kid!" Tony looked at Peter with worry. "Are you okay? Where does it hurt?" He asked while letting him down and laying him onto the ground.

"May, MJ, Ned. You... you need to help them. Sir, please... help them." He rambled.

The rest of the Avengers came to stand besides him.

"It's okay, Peter. They are safe." T'Challa said in a soft voice. Peter reminded him so much of Shuri.

"Okay... that's good. I- that..." Peter mumbled. His eyes started to close.

"No, no, no, Peter! Don't close your eyes. Stay awake." Tony yelled. "FRIDAY, show me his injuries." A screen popped up. Tony and the others faltered and even Natasha looked taken back when they saw how injured he was. Broken bones and ribs, burns, water in his longs, a concussion and stab wounds on multiple places.

The monitor that checked Peter's hearth beat stopped and so did his heart. 

Everyone sprang to action. Most of them tried to stabilize Peter, but Natasha, who was feeling emotions which she wasn't used to, saw the camera, and shot it.

Everyones screen turned black.

Peter was taken to the Avenger facility. When they flew in, his friends and family were waiting for him. He was taken to the infirmary immediately.

 

* * *

 

 

Tony, May, MJ and Ned were standing beside Peter's bed. He was still unconscious. All the Avengers had been coming in and out, but they decided to let them alone for a moment.

MJ still couldn't believe it. Peter was Spider-man. _That idiot!_

May kept reminding herself that Peter was going to be okay, lest she would fall apart.

Ned was looking at his best friend. Injured in the hospital. Nearly beaten to death. He looked horrible.

Tony was pacing the room nervously. Could he have stopped this? Before he started scolding himself, he got an alert. A machine started beeping rapidly.

"What is it? Tony what is it?" May asked. She started to panic again.

Everyone was looking at Peter and then...

_He opened his eyes!_

He looked around the room, a little dazed. "Hey, guys." He smiled. His voice was still raspy, but other than that he sounded okay.

May burst out in tears and gave him as much of a hug he could get with being so injured.

"You gave us quiet a scare, kid." Tony couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah, that was scary!" Ned exclaimed.

"You idiot. Do you have a death wish?" Michelle crossed her arms, but anyone who really knew her (which was pretty much just Peter and Ned) knew she was extremely relieved he was conscious again.

Peter tried to sit up once everyone had hugged him.

"Oh, no you don't." Tony pushed him back. "You have to rest."

"Oh, and don't say your fine, because we know your not." MJ told him.

Over the next day everyone of the team had visited him. And after about 5 days when May and Tony had to go and deal with the news, and Ned had to go home for a bit, Peter was alone in the room with MJ. He could use most of his body again and he was sitting upright. She was sitting in a chair with her knees in her chest. Peter was looking at her. She was looking back.

"I'm sorry." He eventually said.

Michelle tilted her head. "For what?"

"For not telling you. About me being Spider-man. I know I should have." He rambled on until MJ stopped him.

"I don't care that you didn't tell me you were Spider-man." Michelle told him.

Peter raised an eyebrow.

"Okay maybe I did a bit." She admitted. "But that's not why I'm angry."

"Then what is it?"

Michelle stood up and walked towards the bed. She was looking at him with those beautiful brown eyes.

"God, Parker, are you really this obvious." she said annoyed, her stoic face hiding what she was really feeling. 

"What do you mean?" Peter asked. "I don't understand." 

"I like you." 

the statement was hanging in the air or a few seconds before Michelle started talking again. 

"And I know that this could ruin our friendship, but I found out your secret, and I thought you should know about mine." She gulped and for a microsecond there was a brake in her normal bored expression, but she composed herself again and straighten her back. 

Peter was still gaping at her like a fish out of the water. His eyes grew wide. 

"You don't have to say anything about it, we can pretend like nothing happened and go back to our old selfs, before I had to ruin it." she was starting to regret her decision to tell him. 

She was about to stand up, but Peter grabbed her hand, and jerked her back.

"Wha-" she started to say before Peter's lips connected with hers.

She had read a lot of books, and they always said that when the boy kissed the girl, she would 'melt away'. She had always thought it was nonsense, but the way Peter kissed her... It was like she was made of wax.

MJ's hands made their way to Peter's neck as he holded MJ's hips.

Peter couldn't believe it. HE WAS KISSING MJ! This was like a dream come true.

They separated and Peter looked in her eyes.

"I guess I like you back." He whispered.

MJ smiled and kissed him again.

The door opened, revealing May, Ned, Tony, Shuri(who had become a good friend of Peter), T'Challa, Natasha and Steve.

"Oh..."

 

* * *

 

It had been two weeks since the broadcast. Peter, MJ and Ned were standing in front of school. The youngest Avenger had covered his face with a hoodie and was holding MJ's hand.

"Here goes nothing." He sighed.

They walked in. Everyone was talking to each other. It wasn't until they were halfway across the hallway when people started noticing Peter, and then it was silent. Everyone looked at the hero. He stopped walking and looked around.

Flash was walking towards him. Peter pulled down his hoodie. Flash stopped right in front of him, and he held out a hand.

"I'm sorry." He said. Peter was taken back.

"Sorry for what?" He asked, stunned.

"For everything I did. I didn't think about it, I was just an ass, and I hope you can forgive me." He said.

Peter grinned and took his hand.

"Of course I can."

A line of people were now standing in front of Peter. They were all thanking him or saying sorry.

"Well, I guess this is your new life." Michelle said. "You okay with that?"

Peter looked at her, and then at Ned. He tought of May and Tony.

"As long as I have you guys by my side, I can do anything."

 


End file.
